


Domestic Relations

by misura



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not a hopeless cook. I just got ... distracted."</p><p>"You were making dinner and playing a video game at the same time," Asami translates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Relations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



The first time Akihito burns dinner and sets off the fire alarm, it's barely five minutes before the kitchen is invaded by at least a dozen men wearing suits and sunglasses - they come in with their guns in their hands and Akihito should probably be used to being in these sorts of situations by now, but he's not, and so, by the time he's calmed down enough to explain more or less coherently that really, there's nothing worse going on here than a ruined dinner, someone's already called Asami.

Happily, Asami does not arrive poised to kill someone.

Well, not unless you count the murderous expression on his face when he looks around the kitchen, anyway, which Akihito doesn't. If he wants to squirm, that's nobody's business but his own.

"It was just some burnt sausages," he says. "Nothing to get all worked up about. And I only burnt them a little bit. It's not as if I set anything on fire or something."

"You set off the fire alarm." Asami's tone is the kind of neutral that means he's seriously pissed off.

Akihito doesn't see how it's _his_ fault that Asami's bodyguards are apparently under the misapprehension that a fire is something that requires shooting. "It was an accident."

"An accident," Asami repeats. "I see."

"What's with the bodyguards, anyway?" Akihito demands, because he feels _he's_ entitled to be a little ticked off about this, too. "I mean, they could've just called. Or knocked."

By now, Akihito's not so naive that he's going to argue about needing a bodyguard at all; still, this apartment's in a nice, quiet neighborhood. The building's pretty secure - it takes a keycard just to get to the reception area, where there's always at least two guards at the desk, to check people's IDs.

"They assumed your life might be in danger." Asami pauses for a moment before he adds, "So did I."

"Well, it wasn't," Akihito snaps. It's tricky to stay angry after Asami's said something like that though, like he's come rushing back here, just walked out on whatever meeting he was in, because he thought Akihito needed him.

Asami sighs. He doesn't say or do anything, but the bodyguards all get up and leave, as if there's been some sort of invisible signal telling them to do so.

"You should have warned me about the alarm," Akihito says, a little sullenly. "It's your own fault you got all worked up over nothing."

Some emotion flashes in Asami's eyes, gone again too quickly for Akihito to recognize it. "You set off the fire alarm. You _knew_ you'd set off the fire alarm; you heard it. Why didn't _you_ call?"

"I - " Akihito's face is still flushed, but he's miserably aware it's less with anger now. "How was I supposed to know they'd - I was just - you can't - it wasn't - "

"You hoped you could hide the fact that you're a hopeless cook from me?" Asami suggests. He's still not smiling even a little, but Akihito finds he's breathing a little easier.

"I'm not a hopeless cook. I just got ... distracted."

"You were making dinner and playing a video game at the same time," Asami translates. "In spite of the fact that I told you several times not to do that."

Akihito feels now is not the time to point out he's done it dozens of time without setting off any alarms. It's perfectly safe; he can just set the timer and pause his game every five minutes or so.

"Yeah," he says. At some point, he strongly suspects the words _I'm sorry_ might come out of his mouth - knowing Asami, probably sooner rather than later.

"Are you hungry?"

It's not a question Akihito's expected. "Yes?" He suspects it might be some sort of trick question.

"Fine. I haven't eaten yet either, so we'll order some take-out. Unless you wanted to go somewhere?"

Akihito's known Asami for a long time (well, three very eventful years), and there's no way he's getting off the hook this easily. The problem is that he's not sure where Asami's going with this. "Take-out sounds fine to me."

Asami nods once, curtly. "Then, after dinner, we'll go over what you should do next time you set off an alarm. I'll appoint someone to drill you in responding to emergencies, and to train you how to find the nearest exit."

"Will there be a test at the end?" Akihito asks. Sarcastically, it goes without saying; he's survived a whole lot worse than a kitchen fire before he's met Asami (and after, too). He doesn't need lessons.

"Yes." Asami smiles for the first time since he's walked into the apartment. "And I strongly suggest you make every possible effort to pass."

Akihito makes sure to hunch his shoulders as he walks to the phone to order their dinner, to make it clear how very Not Impressed he is with this sort of vaguely threatening statement.


End file.
